The Prince's Peasant Girl!
by Sadistic Demons
Summary: T/M. Chiara Kirimatsu, the soul surviver of the Vongola and Varia's closest Allies the Kirimatsu Family, a mix up of Italian and Japanese Hitmen. After her families slaughter she goes into hiding with her butler Lucas, just to be found and hunted by the Varia's prince and illusionist. Bel x OC :: Siel x OC. Italian/English/Japanese. Updates: 1/2 Days per week. A little Yaoi. R&R.
1. Prologue

**_Title:_**** The Prince's Peasant Girl.  
_Rating:_**** K+  
_Pairing:_**** None in this chapter but it will mostly be Belphegor/Resiel and Chiara (OC)  
_Chapter:_**** Prologue**

* * *

Me: This could get gruesome. I am an abnormal child - with strange ways - and I do love blood - like Bel teehee! - But I love blood more.

Bel: -holds knives- Ushishishi. Peasants should obey their prince.

Fran: Ah. Bel-senpai... She isn't a peasant though. -Stabbed- Chiara is the peasant. Akita-senpai is the author.

Chiara: Aki-sama does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or its characters, but she does own the plot of this story, the title.

Bel: Ushishishi... The Prince owns Chiara. -Grins-

Fran: Oh, Akita-senpai owns Chiara. Not you Idiot senpai.

Me: -sighs and snuggles Chiara- That's right. All mine. Kufukukuku. Arigatou Chi for doing the disclaimer.

Chiara: Hai, Aki-sama... You're welcome -kisses cheek-

* * *

"Ciaossu. My name is Chiara Kirimatsu. You are probably wondering why my name is half Italian and half Japanese."

"VOOOIII! Chiara! Hurry up!"

"I would make you guess but the shark is angry. Silly Boss."

"Ushishishi..."

"Ushishishi... Back at ya! Stupid Bel!"

"Oh. Bel-senpai... She called you stupid again."

"Ushishishi..."

"Bel-senpai... You stabbed the wrong person."

"Quiet! Sheesh. Where was I - aha. I remember, you see. Mama was Italian, and Papa was Japanese." She then sighed "I'll just tell you in this prologue. It's easier.

"VOOII! Scum! Get you asses out here now!"

"Ushishishi."

* * *

The sounds of screams over powered the laughter, as the crackling overpowered the whistling, but it was all heard in the end room. Her family was attacked, her Familia. The Mafioso child. A young female not even the age of ten, let alone nine. Hm. She was eight, an eight year old, who was trapped in a house fire, her sobs drown by the sound of the crackling from the burning wood, and the screams of the people who were being burnt to ashes.

"M-mama... P-papa..."

Sobs could be heard from the end room. A small frail hand rose to one of the closed eyes, the other arm wrapped tightly around the white sheep teddy the child was holding. A gift from the child's mother for the little one's sixth birthday.

"W-where are you...?"

Footsteps could be heard, they were faint at first but after, they gradually grew closer and closer to the bedroom.

"Hime-sama!"

The door swung open as the butler ran into the room, scooping the child on to his back. She didn't know why, but the butlers and maids called her 'Hime-sama' – she wasn't royalty. She was just the daughter to a Mafia boss. The child was kept safe and protected at all times; because her parents had told her that she could be a target to anyone at all. Anyone would kill her if they wanted to, because she was the daughter to a powerful family.

But now all that was gone. Burned. Finished. Over. Now, she was just an ordinary girl, with a bad history. The butler who was carrying her, wasn't that much older in fact, the child treated him as a brother more than a butler.

"Lu-Lucas-nii... W-where's M-mama... P-papa?" she whimpered softly.

"I'm sorry Hime-sama... Mama and Papa... W-were defeated."

She gripped tightly to the teddy, never letting go of it as the boy took them away. Far away as possible from the horrid sight of her Familia's defeat. Wait till the Ninth Vongola hears. Her Familia was a close ally to the Vongola, they even knew of the Varia, the Ninth's private assassin squad, and the girl found out about this, through sneaking around with Lucas when her parents were busy.

* * *

_**¤ Two Years Later ¤**_

"Lucas-nii... I'm going to get some more food."

Gently the child closed the door behind her. She was now living in the center of town, with her butler, who was now her adoptive brother and career. The only bits of important information that Lucas could save; before they fled the fire was the information involving the many Mafia families and the Varia as well as the past Vongola bosses. He had done a good job, and the child had been reading over and over again on all the information.

Lucas waited till the door had closed to their small house, before walking to her room and looking at the file that was open. He frowned slightly, seeing the two names of the Varia that were shown. 'Belphegor...' He slid the first file across a little to see the second one that was open underneath it, 'Viper... Also known as Mammon...' The Varia's Storm and Mist Guardians. One, an acrobalano and the other a prince from an unknown country.

_'Hime-sama... Why these two?'_

* * *

Meanwhile, she innocently skipped down the street, the sheep teddy in her arms, ragged and clothes that relate her to a peasant as she carried the woven wicket basket, her arm through the handle. The child's long flowing light blue, almost gray hair draping down her back, and kept out of her eyes by a head band. She had to blend in, because it was like her mother had told her, there were many people out there who wanted her dead, her whole family to be extinct, and being the soul survivor of the Japanese/Italian Mafia family, but her in a great and reasonable amount of danger. Lucas was there for her, but not when she was out in the open. There was only one person who knew of her existence, and that was the Ninth Vongola boss - or so Lucas and herself thought.

"Chiara Kirimatsu."

Her eyes whipped round to see the girl; she was standing there her eyes covered by the hood of her cloak. She had shoulder length purple hair, and two purple triangles pointing downwards, tattooed marking her pale cheeks. Her outfit consisted off a long black dress, and a black cloak, which her hood was attached to. Around her neck was a chain with an indigo pacifier. She wore black platform boots that boosted her height a little, since she was so small, and the boots made her just an inch smaller than what Chiara was herself.

"M-m-mammon..."

Chiara had to admit, if she could see the girls eyes, the one in front of her would be amazingly beautiful. She figured that the girl's eyes were an amazing purple colour, a colour to go with the female's hair, and shine from the pale skin, but what did Chi know, she knew nothing, none of the files mentioned much about their physical appearance, just what they are and how they worked. Their personalities and how they fought in battles.

"Ushishishi... Mammon... The prince likes the peasant girl."

Her body froze, though slowly Chiara found herself slowly looking round to be met with the boy, her age, slightly taller, eyes covered, silver crown/tiara loop sided on his head, bandages over his torso and arms, though the torso was covered by a black and purple striped shirt, which was layered by a leather jacket. His trousers were leather, and he wore knee high white lace up boots.

"Ushishishi..."

"Be-Belphegor."

"Muu, I better be getting paid for this." Mammon said.

"H-huh... F-for what...?"

"The stupid Shark wants to meet the Kirimatsu princess Ushishishi~" Belphegor answered with a cheeky grin.

Her eyes widened slightly as she dropped the basket and shook her head, before running back the way she came. She didn't want to go there. She didn't want to meet the Varia. She was scared of their boss Xanxus. The girl gripped the tiny arm of her teddy as she ran through the streets, whilst thinking of how dangerous the Varia was ...after all, they are the Ninths personal Assassin squad - leaving a pouting prince, and now slightly irritated illusionist.

"Ushishishi... The peasant got away."

"Muu... I'mma bug for double, if we chase this child."

* * *

_**¤ Varia HQ ¤**_

"Chiara Kirimatsu, the only girl to ever live from having a Japanese father and Italian mother... She is an interesting piece of trash."

Xanxus sat there reading over what information the Varia had of the Kirimatsu Familia, before the family was wiped out - or so the Vongola through. He sent the two pieces of trash to find the girl, and he wasn't planning on putting any hope into them bringing her back to the HQ without that stupid butler of hers.

"VOOII! Luss! Where's the Prince scum and the Money scum!"

"Squ-chan, the boss just sent Bel-chan and Mam-chan to fetch Chiara-chan."

"Voi! Stupid Boss!" The commander sat down in the kitchen as Lussuria continued making the dinner.

"Scum. We don't need another one."

"Don't say that Squ-chan. I'm sure Chiara-chan will be entertaining."

"VOOOII! DON'T CALL ME THAT! Let's just hope the Prince scum doesn't scare her to death."

* * *

Me: I wonder why people put Mammon as a girl, when he is male...

Bel: Ushishishi... Mammon looks girly.

Me: Yeah, so does Fran.

Fran: Akita-senpai... That was mean.

Chiara: At least you don't look like Bluebell and Aki-sama... You put Mammon as a Female anyway.

Me: Gomen Chi... And I thought I would blend in with the others... Deranged Prince! Do the honors!

Bel: Hn. Don't order me about Peasant! Ushishishi~ Akita says to review, or deal with the Prince.

Fran: Fake-Prince don't threaten our readers.


	2. 1 - Thirteen and Nightmares

_**Title: **_**The Prince's Peasant Girl.**  
_**Rating: **_**T – M**  
_**Pairing: **_**BelxChi**  
_**Chapter: **_**1 - Thirteen and Nightmares.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or any of its characters. I only own the story plot and Chiara Kirimatsu.

Thank you to **VongolaXII** for beta-reading this chapter~ Arigatou

* * *

**_¤ Varia HQ ¤_**

_- 10:30 am - 3 Years after meeting Mammon and Belphegor - April Time - Italy -_

"VOOOOIIIII!"

Lussuria would stand in the kitchen, before he flinched at the signature shout from the Varia's commander. Today was a nice day, a perfect day to stroll around the town. The day that she and Lucas could go out to parks or other places in the town; it would have been perfect if she was not stuck in this situation.

Her room was a mixture of blue and red, her walls were sky blue with splatters of crimson red; her carpet was vermilion red, whilst her curtains were a royal blue. The quilt covers rose red, and the sheets cobalt blue, pillows were a dark red with splashes of blue. Chiara had no idea why she was given this room, but she figured that it was because of her hair and eyes.

Chiara was a pale skinned girl, with very light blue hair, that was almost looking a blue-ish grey, her eyes were crimson red with a gold ring around the pupil - honestly she had no idea why that ring was there - her lips were a pale pink colour, soft and plush. She wasn't tall, just a few inches shorteer that the Varia's Prince, and an inch taller than there Illusionist. She was delicate to touch, and very fragile. Chiara was no use in battle, her mother had told the Ninth that, and even Xanxus agreed as soon as he saw her step into the headquarters of the Varia.

The only reason she was still here was because; the prince wants the peasant girl.

So whenever Chiara was with Belphegor, there was always someone else like; Luss, Levi, Mammon or Squalo, just to make sure Bel didn't do anything to her. Also since she is unable to fight, they were all going to take turns on seeing what weapon she was good at using - orders from Xanxus - since they knew that she was compatible with the cloud flame. Chiara wasn't going to fight until she was trained enough - and because they had Gola - so they each had one day with the girl - even though Bel threw tantrums saying _'The prince should have more time with the peasant girl'_ but, he was never given it.

"I wonder when Chi-chan's nightmares will stop."

"Muu, it better be soon. I'm not looking after the kid for free anymore."

"Ushishishi... Mammon is greedy."

"Well hopefully it's soon." He frowned and set a cup in front of each of them. "Chiara-chan looks so frightened of them."

Though, Luss had spoken too soon about her nightmares because at first it would start out with a soft - and yet pained - moan emitted from the thirteen year olds mouth, as she rolled over in the large king sized bed the Varia had given her. Rolling over again, she shook her head, and another soft but pained moan came from her as she flinched a little in her sleep, but the teen started to tremble and murmurs the words Mama and Papa followed by Minna and then Lucas where she slowly started to panic, small beads of sweat formed on her forehead, as she gripped the quilt a bit and shook her head, letting out another painful moan.

* * *

_- 10:40 am -_

Everyone was awake now and downstairs, waiting for Luss to finish cooking the breakfast, everyone but Chiara, and the reason for that was because, the child was having a nightmare of remembering, how her family was burnt to death and only she survived with Lucas, that's the reason why she was still in bed.

After about ten minutes of panicking and moaning, her cheeks had small trails of tears and her hair was sticking to her face from all the sweat that had formed from the tortures of the nightmares, but after those ten minutes, a small scream came from her room, a small but loud enough scream that alerted everyone downstairs. That scream came from one single nightmare, the nightmare of how she had lost Lucas. How he protected her as they made their way to the HQ - and ended up losing his life - with Belphegor and Mammon the same day two years ago.

Straight away Bel and Mammon had headed up to her room, for they had promised Lucas that they would take care of Chiara, but Bel mostly left it up to Mammon and Luss, since his way of caring wasn't appropriate according to the other members. When they reached the room, the door slammed open and she was laying there staring at them, frowning, one of her eyes hidden from the pillow, but the girl's eyes were all red and a little puffy from the unconscious crying she was doing, her hands tightly gripping the quilt in front of her face as Mammon quickly ran over to her bed side and sat there softly stroking her hair as Bel went to find - as fast as he could - the sheep teddy she had with her.

"Where's that teddy the Peasant had with her!"

Luss soon handed it to Bel when he stepped into the kitchen, but before Bel made his way back to her room, he made sure to let out any curse's he had building up due to Chiara leaving it in the damn kitchen the night before, and made his way up the stairs, towards the kids room. So running back into the room, Mammon looked up at him, as he handed the illusionist the teddy, and the girl took it before, she tugged the quilt softly from Chiara's grip and replaced it with the teddy. As she calmed down, the two left quietly, leaving her to relax herself before she decided to come downstairs.

All of them - but Xanxus - sat there waiting patiently for the girl to leave her room, though really they were there to keep an eye on Bel, making sure he doesn't go and attack the peasant girl as he would call her, when he knows that she is referred to as the princess of the Kirimatsu Familia. Though Mammon knew Bel wouldn't attack her when she was already petrified to hell because of the double nightmare that was put into one massive one.

* * *

- 11:05 am -

Slowly dragging her legs from under the quilt and setting them on the floor, Chiara stood up, - after wobbling slightly - and slowly made her way to the bathroom, an on-suit bathroom, just like what all the other bedrooms had. Her arms tightly wrapped around the teddy.

Before she turned the tap on for the shower, Chiara set the teddy onto the side and stepped out of the bathroom to grab a towel closing the door behind her. Turning around, she looked at the floor, as she walked, only for her pathway to her bedroom door to be blocked, Chi had found herself walking straight into something - or someone - causing her to fall backwards, and land on her butt.

"Ushishishi~"

Slowly, the pair of red eyes looked up, just to get her view to see those ever mysterious eyes, hiding behind the straight blonde fringe, which covered the face, to the middle-ish section of the boy's face. Staring at the blonde as he crouched in front of her. Though, the smirk he always wore soon changed to a frown, when Bel noticed the girl back away a bit, when his hand reached out to touch her face. A shiver ran down her spine, as she felt the cold, white wood touch her back, as soon as it touched the bathroom door. Chiara knew now. She was trapped; any chance of escaping was useless effort. This one door, leaving her trapped and trembling a lot.

Another snicker came from him, as he knelt in front of the female who was a few months younger than him, setting his murderous hand on her cheek - a hand that had killed many. His thumb gently tracing the redness beneath her eyes, as the face he touched, because the body it was attached to, it just caused the girl to completely freeze. This one gently - and strangely affectionate - action caused Chi's eyes to widen. Her body finally moved, and Belphegor let out a small sigh of relief, that he was strangely holding back. A tremble came from the girl, and they both knew why Chiara herself had trembled, after freezing to the soft touch, that had come from the Varia's own genius - Prince the Ripper himself. It was 'cause this person, crouching in front of the Varia's newest member, was to be feared - drastically, but she didn't object to any of his touches, because she didn't want to be sliced and diced, until her blood spreads and stained the carpet, walls and door behind her.

No. Chiara didn't object to anything the prince did, because this child valued her life, ever so dearly.

"Chiara."

Her voice became trapped in her throat. Her trembling stopped. Her breathing felt like it had stopped. Yes, that was it. Chiara had frozen again. She had frozen at the name that left the prince's mouth._ 'B-Bel-sama... S-said my n-name...'_ Her lips moved slightly. The words she wanted to say didn't come out, but the lips would mouth them, - Belphegor noticed this - even though no sound was emitted, her lips mouthed his name. The red eyes soon shimmered in the light from the bedroom light, as they slowly - ever so slowly, started to tear up.

She hadn't her name being said in absolutely ages. Chiara's name always had been either abbreviated to _Chi_ or _Chi-chan_ or her other names were _Peasant, Princess Scum_ or _Princess Trash_ no one had said _Chiara_ by itself since she had been in the Varia. No even before she was made to stay with the Varia. It was always mostly Chi finding herself being called; _Hime-chan_ or _Hime-sama_ but... He had said it... Bel had said her name. Her actual name, and for some reason it was so perfect. It sounded so fitting.

Like the only the Prince was allowed to say that name.

"B-Bel-sama..."

"Ushishishi~"

Though it soon all stopped as Bel panicked faintly. His covered eyes widened, as a small hint of pink covered his cheeks, when Chiara had thrown herself at the prince. Belphegor had found his neck being clung to by her arms, and the girls head buried into his shoulder. He felt himself fall backwards slightly, from the strength of the way Chi had just slung herself against him. Yet, to his success, Bel's arms had managed to land behind him. This resulted to Bel being in a seated position - just in case someone walked in. Bel didn't want to feel awkward, but most of all, and he really didn't understand why, the prince really didn't want Chiara to feel awkward either - even if he wouldn't admit it aloud.

The duo sat there. Bel trying to keep himself calm, and trying not to freak out from Chi burying her head between his neck and shoulder. The next part was when the girl's hands gripped his shoulders. Even in a seated position, the way he was sitting was awkward for the Prince. Bel's legs were slightly raised, with her sitting between them. He turned towards the door a little, frowning a bit, as the hood covered the eyes of the staring illusionist. She gestured for him to wrap his arms around the girl. Though, the frown on her face basically screamed _'Don't touch the Prince! My Prince!'_ Mammon was thinking that, at the time which was the reason Bel had to break eye-contact with Mammon.

Even after thinking over it - more than once. The Prince moved to lean his back against the door, since his arms were in fact starting to hurt, it was hard for Bel to keep his own body weight up, but including having Chiara's as well, it just strained his muscles even more. It wasn't like Bel approved of this hug, in honesty, the Prince was completely, and utterly, disapproving on hugging the peasant girl, and even though he disapproved, the Prince. No. Belphegor, soon, found himself wrapping his arms around the other teen's small frame, because he knew what if felt like to have no family left and - even if he was the one who killed them - it was lonely. And feeling Chiara slightly relax, Belphegor smiled. Her breathing was calm against his neck, which indicated that she had fallen asleep.

* * *

Shifting a little to try and stay comfortable, Bel looked at the girl in front of him, before he tightened his grip around her waist, when Chi flinched slightly, he loosened his grip a tad, before hearing her whine a bit.

The prince assumed she was having another nightmare, but Bel really didn't know how to deal with them or if it was even a nightmare to being with, he couldn't do it, not like how Mammon or Luss did. He was just about to scream for Squalo or Mammon, but instead - just in case his assumption of her actually having a nightmare, he passed on the shout for his comrades of the Varia, and Squalo was probably 'busy' with Xanxus anyway. Bel felt his hand tremble faintly, as he stopped it a few centimetre's from the girl's greyish-blue hair. Whereas, Chiara shifted a little in his arms, the younger's arms slightly wrapped around the Prince's chest, before she nuzzled her head between his neck and shoulder more. Belphegor gulped a little, a blush of pink dusted his cheeks, when Chi's grip tightened around his chest a little more. The slightly tanned, but still pale hand, petted the girls haired gently, almost as if she was a fragile doll.

_**_First Nightmare_**_

_Chiara sat there her father laid in her arms, his head softly set on her lap, as the fire burn down their home. Her mother was lying on her Lucas' arms. Screams were heard, screams of pains, the pain of being burnt alive, her dress was covered in blood, Lucas' suit was covered in blood, and her parents were dead. She turned her head to look at Lucas, before finding him lying dead next to her mother. Chiara just screamed, her hands covering her ears to block out the screams of her family in the fire, her eyes clamped shut so she wouldn't see the corpses of her dead parents and Lucas, holding her breath so she wouldn't have to breathe in the monoxide from the smoke of the fire. She was shaking her head to get rid of the fear._

_"LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE! LEAVE ALL OF US ALONE!"_

_Screaming at the top her lungs at the flames, at the people inside of the flames causing the mess, at everything the screams, the corpses, the smoke, the blood red moon, the animals - anything that could hear her cries of pleas and her begs for it all to be over._

**__End of Nightmare__**

Belphegor wrapped his arms around the girl tightly, as she cried. Running his fingers through her blue strands, he shouted for Mammon, but the girl didn't hear him. This caused the Prince to cuss a little, he didn't know what to do, and right now he was acting completely out of character. He tried to think of something, and it caused the killer to think back to when he was a child, something he didn't want to have to do.

_'Think... What should I do?'_

If he wasn't being ordered to care for the girl, Bel wouldn't be sitting against the door, he wouldn't have his arms around this girl, he wouldn't be running his fingers through her hair, or holding her close like some precious person and he especially would not be thinking back to his childhood with his parents and his brother. No. If Bel was in character, he would be sitting down in the main room probably playing games or messing around with his knives not giving any fucks, because it would be fun to hear the girl scream. Though the Prince was acting out of character, and he was somewhat scared of how badly this girl's head was slowly turning the female crazy.

She choked a little on the air around her, as he lifted her head, wiping the tears from her face._ 'The teddy.'_ He moved Chiara a little, until he could slip his hands under her legs, and carry her to the bed, carefully, setting her down.

_'What would Lucas do?'_

Chiara grabbed his shirt, as he frowned and stared at the trembling hand. For a minute or two, he just stood there and stared at her, before taking the small hand in his. He noticed that she was slowly starting to calm down.

"Chiara..."

_**_Second Dream_**_

_The dream soon changed in Chiara's head._

_The younger girl was now reliving a section of her past, where her father and mother both introduced her, to the new files, that had a red stamp saying 'CLASSIFIED' on them, and Chiara knew this was top secret information, from the Ninth Vongola, a Familia that was on good terms with her Familia in the world of the Mafia Familia._  
_Chi sat there staring at the two files her mother hand handed her. "They're twins from an unknown country." Raising her head to look at her mother, the red orbs had a hint of confusion in them._

_"Tw...ins?"_

_"Yes twins." Her mother looked at her father, before turning back to their daughter who had turned back to the pictures in two of the files. The child's head soon lifted, feeling the double gazes staring at her. "Chiara," A small nod came from the six year old. "If anything happens whilst I and your father are not here. I want you to find one of these boys."_

_"If something happens to either your mother or me, find this person." Her father handed her another file, as she looked at the name. Her eyes rose to meet her father's. He could see the hint of fear in the shimmering crimson eyes. "He is the Vongola Ninth's adoptive son. He might seem cold and harsh but his subordinates will look after you." Chiara nodded and her crimson orbs stared back at the file of one of the twins, before looking at the other as well._

_"Belphegor and... Rasiel..."_

_"Xanxus as well, Chiara."_

_"Hai, Papa."_

_She stood up holding the files close to her chest leaving the room, before her mother turned to Lucas who stood there quietly._

_"Keep an eye on the child Lucas... Don't let her get too attached to reading the files... Especially on Belphegor's."_

_"Yes ma'am."_

_**_End of Dream_**_

* * *

_- 12:45 pm -_

"Ra..Siel... Bel..phegor..."

The Princes eyes soon widened behind the blonde bangs, as he stared at the girl in disbelief, after she had muttered the name. _'How did she know his name?'_ Bel trembled slightly. Chiara had probably noticed that trembled. Though, Belphegor didn't believe what he had heard, no. The Prince was denying the fact that Chi had said Rasiel's name. He just wanted to pretend that he had misheard the female. Yes, Bel was going to lie to himself. _'There is no way—none at all that this peasant knew my brother. Not possible. Nope,'_ He might just misheard her. _'She just said a diff-'_

"Nnn..." He was cut off his thoughts as the girl rolled over a little. "D-don't... L-Lucas...! Give the file back!"

He gripped the girl's shoulders and shook her gently. Before she trembled again, the dream turning back into the nightmare of the time her parents died. A small hiccup came from the girl's mouth as the fingers dragged some of the sleeve of Bel's shirt, he could feel her nails breaking through the fabric and attacking his arms. She clenched her hands around his arm, just above his wrist, as her back arched a tad, he hissed at the nails digging into his wrists. Belphegor soon lifted the girl up and wrapped his arms around her as she trembled and shook.  
Lifting her, he sat himself behind, so her back leaned against his chest. He felt so out of character it was scaring him, he was scaring himself, because of how he was acting towards Chiara. The sleeve covered arms soon wrapped themselves around the girls, as her hands gripped the sleeves once more. His head resting against the top of hers, as Chi's slightly rested against his chest.

"B-Bel..."

His head rose to the girl standing in the door way. A frown appeared on his face as she gulped a bit. Even if his eyes were hidden, Mammon could tell that she was receiving on heck of a death glare. The blonde soon turned his gaze from the purple-haired girl, as he stared down at Chiara, her breathing soon slowed down, before returning to its regular speed. Bel turned back to Mammon.

"Mam... She has a file on Rasiel... In the area she was staying at... In the town."

"Right. You want me to go find it... Muu. You're going to have to pay me when I get back with the files."

The girl disappeared as soon as she had appeared. Chi groaned a little, the red eyes soon opened, before closing once more, they stung like hell. Her eyes opened once more, and instead of being met by the top of her bed, Chiara's gaze was met with the wall, and it wasn't until she felt something - someone moves behind her, causing the poor child to tense up. Slowly she looked down, just to be met with stripes.

_ 'Bel…?'_ Thinking slightly, Chiara decided to let go of his arms, and just about to slip from his grasps, the idiot Prince, tightened his arms around her. His head moved a little, till a small red blush, dusted over the girl's cheeks, from feeling the warm breath against her ear.

"Ushishishi~ Peasants shouldn't escape the Prince." He whispered, as Chiara shivered slightly. "After all... The Prince was kind enough to help the Peasant." Her eyes closed as he whispered again though this time, it was more like a whine. The last part, Bel was cocky enough to say it in a teasing voice. "When she called for him."

She gasped a little, her face burning slightly. She really did say his name. _'What about Rasiel?! Did I say his as well?!'_ Taken from her thoughts, she soon flinched from feeling his teeth graze her ear. Chi shook her head before he released her. Trembling, the younger one ran for the door as Bel frowned. The Prince hated it. She said his name first. He was always first. It was never Belphegor then Rasiel, always Rasiel then Belphegor.

"Yes... The peasant said his name as well."

Chi stopped her hand set on the handle as she trembled a little. "I-I..." She stuttered, before she was pulled away from the door. "B-Belphegor... I-I can—!" She stopped seeing the oddly shaped knife pressed against her neck, after the prince had pushed her to the ground.

"Shut up!"

* * *

_- 13:30 pm -_

Squalo made his way upstairs to check on Bel and Chiara, since Mammon had let the deranged Prince with the mentally unstable Princess-scum. Though when he opened the door he was not expecting to see the scene in front of him.

Belphegor had Chiara pinned to the ground, straddling her waist, holding her hands above her head, and the blade to her throat.

"It's always him! Why him!?"

"B-Bel!"

The red eyes looked to the man standing in the door way, she trembled, her eyes were slightly watering. Her breath hitched when the blade was pushed against her throat more. Her gaze turned back to the blonde, as she could feel the coldness scratch through the skin, as Bel quietly laughed, the murderous grin on his face. Straight away she looked back towards the silver haired commander, as she started to breathe a little faster. _'Squ-san! H-help!'_ The plead in the red eyes soon made the older one move. Squalo ran over to the blonde, dragging him from the girl, though in the progress off pulling the prince from Chiara, the blade had cut a little further into her skin then before, and instead of it being a little drip, it was starting to run down her neck. Gripping Belphegor's wrist, Squalo soon made him drop the knife, so the elder could easily restrain him more, to keep him away from the girl.

"What was it this time?"

"..."

"Oi! Bel! Ans-"

"Siel... She said Siel."

Squalo fell quiet, and lifted his gaze to the girl, though, seeing her state he didn't say another word to the girl. He just watched, silently whilst restraining Belphegor, from trying to kill the poor female. Chiara trembled, she felt the blood slowly run down her neck, as her eyes widened, as the red orbs quivered at the feeling of the warmth liquid, making its way down her neck from the cut. The pale hand rose to the cut, as she tapped it with her fingers, moving it away. Chiara stared at the redness, starting to shake as soon as she saw it covering her fingers. A image flashed through her head, of her mother and father, as well as Lucas, and now the red orbs, had tears forming in her eyes.

"Chi."

"N-nh... M-make it stop..."

"Chiara! Keep calm!"

Her hands rose to her neck as her red orbs quivered in fear, the blood took its time, but it slowly started to turn her fingers red, and yet, even grasping her neck like that was making it worse, because even if Chi knew it would be making it worse, she could feel the blood slipping through the gaps in each of her fingers, and dripping onto her dress all because the child was squeezing her neck to hard so the blood just kept slipping out of the cut and over her hands. Bel soon enough, came back to his sense, after hearing Squalo tell the child to calm down. The blonde looked up, before his eyes widened. Struggling, as Squ kept his grip on the Prince and yet it wasn't enough strength because Bel had broken out of Squalo's restrained grasp around his arms, and was already starting crawl over to the girl.

"Make it stop!" Her hands trembled. "Make it stop...! B-Bel... Please...!"

Straight away, the Prince wrapped his arms around the girl, shocking Squalo completely, as Luss soon ran upstairs hearing Chiara's begging pleas. The man stopped seeing Squalo's shocked face before looking down at the two Youngers. Even Luss was shocked at the amount of affection that the Prince was showing to the girl. Since at this moment in time, Belphegor was sitting there with, Chi in his arms, as she sat there crying. Her hands trembling in front of her and Bel, as Bel's arms were wrapped around the girl, his hand engrossed in the greyish blue locks, as he murmured in her ear two words, those two words made her eyes widen, she trembled before wrapping her arms around him.

"P-prince... Is f-f-forgiven."

After about a minute, Chiara was out of it, so Luss removed the unconscious girl from the Prince's arms - much to his protest - as he sat there, with a patch of blood on his right shoulder, where he had physically pulled and placed Chi's head, and neck, whilst hugging her to calm her down. Also because when he had made this action, it gave him easy access to whisper his apology for hurting her, in the girls ear, and for her to forgive him, by saying it back, close to Bel's own ear. The both of them had been near each other for over two hours, and Squalo was either, getting a bad feeling and the wrong idea of the situation, or Belphegor has taken one heck of a liking to the young Mafioso hit woman. Either way, Squ just had to make sure, that Chiara never mentioned Rasiel around Bel again, and that Bel didn't attack Chiara for any reason at all. Though that part he would leave up to Mammon, who was still out looking for those files, that Belphegor had sent the young illusionist to grab for him. The files on himself, Rasiel and their boss, Xanxus. He figured that it must have been something that Chi's parents have given her for specific reasons. Which could lead Belphegor finding out the reasons, why she had the files, and why did she have Rasiel's file specifically.

Bel sat there a few small trembles came from him. Luss had carried Chi, to the infirmary room to stitch up her neck, ages ago, the blonde couldn't even remember why he was there, he couldn't move, he had lost track of time. She would be in that room for a few days, since it was a neck wound, near her pulse, if Bel had sliced anymore of her neck, she could have died from blood loss, and the effects of her pulse being hit, not just that, Belphegor knew that could have happened, and right now, he was thankful to Squalo for removing him from the girl, before he killed one of their comrades, and – Bel's first possible crush – saved his ass from getting killed by Xanxus.

* * *

_- 14:35 pm -_

Bel made his way to the infirmary; he had decided to visit Chi, because for some reason, he was feeling something that he had never felt before. This feeling was in fact the feeling of guilt because of what he had done to the peasant. Though even if he was waiting for Mammon, and those files, on his way towards the hall, that lead to the infirmary, the Prince was caught by Mammon beforehand, as she handed the Prince the files, the frown on her face was a curious from to why he was going to the infirmary. Mammon's eyes caught the sight on his shoulder, the small patch of blood that sat on his shoulder comfortably, and now she had ended up getting the wrong idea. Taking the files, the blonde made his way to the infirmary once more, walking away from the purple illusionist, who seemed to be slightly annoyed, and yet worried to the blood on his shoulder, and wanted to know why it was there. He was stopped when Mam grabbed his wrist, and soon pulled to face her. Even though both her own eyes and Bel's were covered, they both knew right now it the two sets were making eye contact, and once more, Belphegor turned his gaze away.

"Bel…?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Why is there blood on your shoulder?!"

"I said it doesn't matter Mammon!"

Luss soon stepped out of the infirmary, and walked over to the kitchen, but stopped seeing Mammon and Belphegor standing there. Noticing the name on one of the files Bel was holding he frowned. Now he was curious to why Chiara had a file on the Prince's, older twin brother. Bel frowned as he took his arm from her grasps, and started to walk to the infirmary, and this time, he was going to get there without anyone stopping him. Though Mammon wasn't giving up, she ran after him, as Luss just walked by, pretending he wasn't listening, and heading to the kitchen, so he could start checking if he had all the ingredients, and the equipment to make everyone's dinner. Hoping those two would cut the arguing down, once they reach Chiara's room.

"BEL!"

"Back off Mammon. AND SHUT UP!"

"Tell me then! So I don't have the feeling she hurt you!" Belphegor stopped and trembled faintly, hoping that Mammon didn't see it, but it was too late, she had seen the tremble, and now she was annoyed. "She hurt you didn't she…?"

"No."

"Then… Why is there blood?"

He didn't say anything, and just opened the door to the room, but Mammon stood there, her eyes widened seeing the girl lying on the bed, with the IV next to her. She understood why there was blood, and why Bel didn't want to talk. She was stupid, not seeing Chiara with Luss or bugging Levi, and not seeing her sitting with Belphegor, whilst he waited on the stairs, from the illusionist to return with the files. Why didn't she notice earlier? Why was she so stupid, not to see the low mood rate that hung around Belphegor? The guilty atmosphere he was carrying around his person? Mammon stood in the door way as Bel sat down and dropped the files onto the small table before quietly sitting there.

"S-sorry… Bel… I should've noticed…"

* * *

_- 15:30 pm –_

Luss came to check up on Chi, as the rest sat in the sitting room of the HQ, well, all but Mammon, who was in the study area, sorting out the Varia's money situations, and Xanxus, who sat in his office, with Squalo. God knows what they were doing in there. So, really… It was just Levi in the sitting room, and Luss wanted to get away from him, moaning at how Squalo was always with Xanxus, and he wasn't allowed in the office. Plus it was time to change Chi's bandages, and check the IV, to see whether it needed replacing or not.

Reaching the room, he opened the door slightly, just to find, Chiara still unconscious, but Bel's head lying near her hand on, his own arms, fast asleep. This was strange, and it was starting to worry both Squalo and Luss, because, Bel never acts like this.

He was too… Not Bel.

If you would look at him, you wouldn't believe that he was really known as Prince the Ripper and someone who had killed his own family, before joining the Varia at the age of eight. Over the past couple of hours, after he had attacked Chiara, Bel had felt many emotions, which he wouldn't really have felt. He had felt, guilt, worriedness, fright and another one that he really didn't want to believe or say aloud to any of them, but for Luss seeing this, the flamboyant had finally, wondered if he had figured that mysterious emotion that Bel was feeling after hurting Chiara. Luss just figured that he was starting to find the one emotion known as love and if not, then it must be one heck of a "friendly" emotion.

Walking over to the IV he checked it and soon, made his way to the medical cupboard, thinking over the strange actions that had been coming from the blonde - who was now slowly waking up – ever since Chiara had arrived at the Varia's headquarters three year ago.

Taking the bandages and the wipes, he pulled the table to the other side of the bed, and set the needed bandages and wipes on the table, before glancing at the files. Seeing only two, he looked towards Bel who sat there staring at the picture of his brother, and what information that the Kirimatsu family had found on him. Luss soon, lifted the girls back, carefully, and unpinned the bandages around her neck, as Bel watched from the corner of his eye, the straight face he had, soon turned to a frown, once the bandages dropped onto the quilt, revealing the stitches on the girls neck, from the attack he had made.

"Bel...?"

"Hn." The blonde looked up at the elder. "I'm fine. Pretend I'm not even in the room."

Luss nodded, a sad smile was his expression, before he took the wipes and ran over the stiches. A small hiss came from the girl, as she flinched. Even if she was unconscious, she could still feel the pain of the cut. The elder one soon took the bandages and wrapped them back around Chi's neck, and Bel soon averted his gaze to the file, but Luss caught him staring at the corner of his eye, he knew that the Prince was worried about Chiara and that little secret emotion as well. Though Luss knew not to bug the Prince, so he kept it to himself, and went to put the left over bandages away, clean the small table as well as his hands, then he was straight out the door. The blonde's gaze watched his every movement and Luss was just glad to get on the other side of the door.

When Lussuria had left, Bel turned back to Chiara as she laid there. A small twitch came from her hand as; Bel reached out to take her hand, but stopped, debating whether it was the right thing to do. A few seconds later, the cold-ish pale hand, from the female, was held firmly in his warm tanned-ish hand, as he read through the files more.

* * *

_- 18:30 -_

"Dinner!"

Bel lifted his head from the bed, he had fallen asleep again. Chiara sat there quietly staring at him, before staring at her hand. How long had she been out of it for...? An hour? Two? Three...? A day?

The blonde stared at her, as she lifted her gaze to look at him, blinking, she closed her eyes and smiled, a small chuckled left her lips. The Prince, reached out to her, but stopped, feeling the hand tighten, around his. _'Come on Chi...'_ Chiara saw him frown and nodded; her grip loosened, as he reached out once more, and softly touched her cheek, running his thumb under her eye gently. _'She really is awake.'_ His hand dropped, as Chi felt the grip on her hand tighten, as he rested his head on her lap.

"I'm sorry Chiara."

"B-Bel...sama," she let out a small sigh, before softly stroking his hair. "It's okay Bel. See. I'm awake right."

"Yeah, but I still could have killed you."

She sighed, still stroking his head quietly. The door opened as Squalo walked in not looking up, he went over to the cabinets to get the painkillers.

"I'm alive Bel, stop worrying."

Chiara looked up as the silver-haired man stopped; Bel turned his head to look at the man. "Lu-!" Chiara shook her head as she places her finger on her lips. As if to tell the loud one to shut up. Bel soon turned his head and sighed as Chiara stroked his hair a little. Squalo just left and kept quiet about Chiara being awake.

"Neh, Chi..." Bel rested his head on his hand, and looked at her, as she messed with a few strands of his hair. "How do you know Siel?"

Her hand stopped, as the blonde strands slipped out of her hands. He caught her hand as it dropped to the bed. "S-Siel..." Bel stared at her eyes as the quivered a little, before she closed them. A frown laced itself on to his expression, when Chi closed her eyes. "S-Siel... M-mother... Said that he..." She trembled.

"W-wait... Chiara. Your mother... She wasn't... Sierra Viteri... R-right?"

"He... W-was... W-we were... T-then he..."

Bel frowned, and soon stood up and walking away. Chiara looked up and reached to grab his shirt but stopped, and trembled._ 'B-Bel...'_ Her hand dropped. He closed the door behind him as she frowned and sighed.

_'It didn't happen... S-Siel... Died...'_

Bel stormed into the kitchen and sat down as Squalo looked straight at him, the blonde trembled slightly. As Luss walked out with Mammon, though Mammon froze a little, the aura coming from the blonde, it scared her. It scared her so much. Bel was ecstatic. He was beyond, completely pissed off. Passed enraged.  
Chiara on the other hand, she was sitting there, scratching the stiches, she didn't want to be on Belphegor's bad side again. She didn't want to be on the doorstep of deaths door again. She didn't want Bel to hurt her again. Wait, it was okay for her to hurt Bel, by talking about Siel, and yet Bel wasn't allowed to hurt her. How hypocritical.

"Bel."

Squalo called him, at the same time Chi muttered his name. The red-eyed girl soon ripped the needle of the IV from her arm, causing a small bit of her blood to spurt out. Dragging her legs of the bed, the first thing that happened was, spinning, and then _SMACK!_ Chiara found herself on the ground, though she was up on her feet again, after wincing from the pressure on her arm, ripping needles from your arms, is never a good thing to do. Holding the walls, she made her way from the infirmary, and towards the kitchen, remembering specifically that Luss had called everyone for dinner.

In the dining room, Xanxus sat at the end of the table and stared at the Prince, who was staring at the empty seat in front of him, everyone knew who's seat it was, and even if Bel wasn't trying to make it obvious that he was staring, he was making it completely obvious. Luss raised his head, hearing a small clatter in the kitchen, and the sound of a chair being dragged from the side. Bel raised his head but didn't move. He already knew who it was. The others saw the door close behind Luss, and blinked before hearing Chi squeal a little and shouting that it stung. Bel just stared at the door, hoping it would set alite, but they all knew it wouldn't happen. Xanxus was as calm as ever, enjoying his stake as Squalo just stared at him in awe seriously wondering how he could continue eating, with Chi cussing at Luss, and Bel's angered ego atmosphere filling the room.

Who knew, and it obviously wasn't anyone sitting in the room with him.


End file.
